As is known in the art, a phased array antenna includes a plurality of active circuits spaced apart from each other by known distances. Each of the active circuits is coupled through a plurality of phase shifter circuits, amplifier circuits and/or other circuits to either or both of a transmitter and receiver. In some cases, the phase shifter, amplifier circuits and other circuits (e.g., mixer circuits) are provided in a so-called transmit/receive (T/R) module and are considered to be part of the transmitter and/or receiver.
The phase shifters, amplifier and other circuits (e.g., T/R modules) often require an external power supply (e.g., a DC power supply) to operate correctly. Thus, the circuits are referred to as “active circuits” or “active components.” Accordingly, phased array antennas which include active circuits are often referred to as “active phased arrays.” An active phased array radar is also known as an active electronically scanned array (AESA).
Active circuits dissipate power in the form of heat. High amounts of heat can cause active circuits to be inoperable. Thus, active phased arrays should be cooled. In one example heat-sink(s) are attached to each active circuit to dissipate the heat.